Juniper Bushes
by pynkrayne
Summary: CHAPTER 8 UP Twisted story involving many plot twists and or cliffhangers....and a few broken hearts!
1. Juniper Bushes

Disclaimer: I do not own escaflowne. all I own is Juniper.  
  
Summary: I don't really know where this will end up, but not to worry all of the V/H people out there, I will be a little mean, but I like happy endings. be gentle kind reviewers, this is my very first fic ever. I'm going to make some mistakes, I've only seen like 8 episodes… I have another chapter written after this one, so if I get some good reviews, I'll put it up. please review, please no flames.  
  
Oh yea, before I forget….. this is what the character is thinking I will tell you if the point of view changes, it should be rather obvious, but I don't think I have much of that until later.  
  
  
  
1 Juniper Bushes  
  
  
  
Juniper awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly. She was trying to figure out what had disturbed her rest when she heard a soft thump outside her window. She felt the top of her nightstand, looking for a candle. Then Juniper hesitated. After all she had no idea who or what was outside.  
  
Retrieving her set of twin daggers from a chest at the end of her bed, she crept out of her room. Juniper gave her hut a good inspection. She didn't exactly know if anyone had broken in, and thought it best to check. She peeked outside, but could still not see what had happened.  
  
Oh well, here goes nothing. It's risky, but I had better look outside. Juniper grabbed her cloak before she exited the hut. After she had opened the door, she slid quietly down the worn path leading away from her door.  
  
Whoever is out there better be prepared to fight, nobody should lurk around at this hour. Juniper grumbled and crept slowly around her house and was not prepared for what she found.  
  
In the juniper bushes beneath her bedroom window, she found a man. His dark colored hair was all over the place. It looked like there was blood clumping sections together. She shuddered and as he moved a little, Juniper saw that he was wearing a tattered red shirt and dirty tan pants. He was wounded, but there was so much blood and grime she couldn't tell where.  
  
Great Goddess Almighty. What the pank happened to him? Where did he come from? She looked around, but there were no signs of a fight. It appeared that her mystery man had fallen from the sky.  
  
  
  
so? what did you think? I know it's really super short, but I'm dying to know, so please review! pretty pretty please with a cherry on top? if I get nasty flames or no reviews I will cry and refuse to update. that's just the way I am, so don't make me and review!  
  
Sasha 


	2. Inside

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne, I do own Juniper  
  
(A/N)- many thanks go out to my friends, who are the only people who have reviewed at this point. I will continue to update, usually either on Sunday or Monday, whichever my schedule permits. Some of the characters may not act like themselves, because I haven't seen that many episodes… be kind gentle reviewers.  
  
story notes: signifies character thought and ~*~*~*~*~ means time or location change  
  
2. Inside  
  
Juniper knelt, the bottom of her coat crumpling on the ground. She moved his wild hair aside and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. He was burning up with a strange fever. Whoever he was, he needed some medical attention. Even though her training had ended when she was six, Juniper could try. I could try, I guess. I haven't helped anybody since I was very young… But from the looks of things, all I can do is help. This poor soul has been through so much.  
  
With her decision made, Juniper struggled to pick the man up. Dragging him was not an option and dropping him would also have a negative effect. She struggled to keep him in her arms. Finally after much huffing and puffing, Juniper had him on her small sofa. This will have to do. I wish I could make him more comfortable, but I can't carry him any farther.  
  
Juniper rushed over to the kitchen area, pulled out a bowl and a clay pitcher filled to the brim with cool spring water. She searched for a clean washcloth and found one lying on the tiny table. With those items in hand, she crossed over to the sofa. The stranger had relaxed a little, he no longer looked as if he would keel over and die. Juniper pulled up a rickety stool and began to wipe the blood and grime off his face.  
  
Most of this blood isn't his. I wonder what he was doing, there were no signs of any fighting, and I would have heard it. Juniper frowned. Why is his shirt torn to pieces? She removed what was left of it. It had just been getting in the way and it was so blood-soaked and dirty… It took some time to get him cleaned up. When she had finished, she was relieved to see that he was not seriously hurt. There were minor cuts on his upper body, but nothing serious. He had angry purple bruises everywhere else though. It must have been a very nasty fight, but he got through it okay.  
  
Juniper stood up and walked over to her sink. She rinsed out the bowl as well as the washcloth and set both on the table. I'll deal with them later, after he wakes up. As she sat back down, careful not to tip over since the stool was so very close to breaking. Juniper felt his forehead again. A faint smile crept across her face as she realized his fever had broken and he was sleeping peacefully. The stranger had black hair which obviously had a mind of its own. He was a little on the scrawny side, but overall he was decent looking. She hadn't seen any men like him for a long time.  
  
She got up and took the patchwork quilt off her own bed and draped it over his body. Satisfied that her patient would sleep through the night, Juniper made up her bed with the few sheets she had remaining. She was very tired. This ordeal had woken her up and kept her that way for hours now. Hopefully she would wake before he did…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Millerna… Millerna… Millerna!! Wake up before I sit on your face and rip your hair out!" Merle jumped up and down impatiently beside Millerna's bed. Millerna groggily opened her eyes and rolled over to face the hyper cat-girl. Millerna had been staying at Van's castle for an upcoming celebration. She couldn't even remember which one right now. Merle kept bouncing until Millerna replied.  
  
"What is it Merle? Why do you feel the need to awaken me at this hour?"  
  
"The sun is up slowpoke. Is Lord Van coming back today? Is he? Is he?!?!"  
  
Millerna sighed. Where did Merle get her energy in the morning?  
  
"That is his intention, I believe. I think he is still sticking to that plan. Why, have you heard otherwise?"  
  
"No Millerna, it's just the airship hasn't been seen for days and I'm really getting worried and-"  
  
Millerna cut her off. "Don't worry. Wherever he is, I am sure he is fine. Besides, he is coming back for that festival or whatever. Shouldn't you be getting ready for that yet?"  
  
"I guess I could help out a little, the party isn't for a week silly goose! Thank you Lady Millerna!" With that Merle bounded from the room, leaving Millerna to shut her eyelids tight to block the morning sunlight. I hope Allen is all right. Usually he would have sent somebody to tell us where they are. Maybe they found what they were looking for… 


	3. Earlier

Disclaimer: Escaflowne isn't mine, but Juniper is.  
  
A/N: um, I'm kind of grounded until school gets out for excessive use of the internet, and school gets out in like a week. I'm posting chapter three today because I may not get the chance on Monday. I am not quite sure when my next update will be after that… but it'll come, don't worry! ^_^ This chapter is mostly one big flashback, but it will help the story out considerably.  
  
character thinking to themselves flashbacks (not visions) in italic  
  
3. Earlier  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Have you found Lady Hitomi yet?"  
  
"No Sir. At this moment in time we have yet to locate her." The soldier speaking swallowed nervously, unsure of how Allen would react. Some days it seemed he was madly in love with the girl from the Mystic Moon. Other days he was pure venom towards the simple idea of her.  
  
"Very well. Expand the search to encompass another band of forest. We have no idea where she is. The light was south of us when we were attacked, but we don't want to pass her by. Now GO!" Allen barked this last command and sent his soldiers scrambling over one another in an effort to please their commander.  
  
Hitomi… Where did you land? If I could find you we could clear this whole mess with Van up… He lifted his gaze skyward. They had about four hours of daylight left. Lowering his eyes, he watched some men attempt to fix the battered air ship. Allen tensed as he relived the fight.  
  
Allen was jarred from his peaceful nap. What was that odd smell? Something was burning. Some one had set fire to the ship itself. Allen dashed up the steps to find the deck alive with combat and fire. He pulled out his sword and quickly looked around. Not Zaibach again. Hadn't Dilandau learned his lesson last time? Isn't this war over? As if reading his thoughts, Allen heard a childish voice scream over the melee.  
  
"Win or lose, this war's never over 'til I say it is!"  
  
Something was oddly familiar about it, so Allen rushed to find the owner of the voice. He dodged two fights and a smoldering pile of rubble as he hurried over to the side of the ship. Van was fighting him. Dilandau. They were fighting head to head, and from the looks of things, Van was winning. It looked like this wasn't Van's first fight. He was beginning to tire and was covered in dusty blood.  
  
Allen had no time to react as an explosion rocked the air ship. He tumbled to the ground and looked up in time to see Van trip over Dilandau's limp body. Van was thrown overboard. Pank it all! Van is one of our best swordsmen! Knowing his friend's heritage, Allen was confident that Van would survive the fall.  
  
He picked himself up and crossed the gap between his position and Dilandau. On his way down, Dilandau must have hit his head on the rail of the air ship, for a trickle of blood dripped down his forehead and over the scar on his cheek. Allen raised his sword preparing for the kill, when Dilandau cringed. Allen sighed and brought his sword back down.  
  
"Muah ha ha ha ha ha!!!" Dilandau cackled. "You can't kill a man when he's down, there's no honor in it."  
  
"No," Allen shot back, "but as soon as he stands, he's fair game." A sly smile crossed his face. "Where's your sword anyway?"  
  
"Huh?" Dilandau opened his hands and found them empty. "Grrrr…Next time Allen Schezar…"  
  
"I suggest you call off your men and crawl off my ship or I swear, the second you stand up on this ship, you'll be a dead man."  
  
Dilandau swallowed. He didn't like his options. "Very well. You win this bout knight, next time though… DRAGON SLAYERS! RETREAT!"  
  
A few of Allen's men looked up from their individual battles with a questioning looks on their faces. Allen motioned for them to stop and "kindly" escort the Slayers off the ship. A few guymelefs decloaked on the starboard side and Dilandau crawled towards one of them, muttering all the way…  
  
Allen chuckled at this lasting image, but he knew that it would just add to Dilandau's insanity. He had barely turned around in time to see the galloping horse coming towards him. Allen grabbed the reins as the rider slowed.  
  
"What is the word?"  
  
"Sir, you had better come with me. We found something, er, rather, someone…"  
  
  
  
(A/N)- Please, if you have read this far, I want you to review so I know if you like it or not. At this point I would accept a few nasty flames too, just so I might know what I was doing wrong, but one kind reviewer may fuel the fire so to speak. Sasha 


	4. Awakening

Disclaimer: Escaflowne-not mine, Juniper-all Sasha's  
  
(A/N)- Wow, chapter four. grin I never thought I would make it this far. Thanks to those of you who review, thanks to those who don't. I'm happy either way! And the usual… character's thoughts  
  
4. Discoveries  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Juniper's eyelids fluttered open, revealing orbs of an aqua blue-green color. She stretched as far as her muscles would allow and lounged in her bed for a few moments. The sun would rise in a little over a half hour yet the little birds sang as sweetly as they would all day.  
  
Brr… Why am I so cold? I remember now, that strange man has my quilt. Juniper shivered and curled into a ball. Better go make sure he's still alive. Juniper got out of bed and went to check on him. He was still sleeping peacefully and hopefully he would wake sometime today.  
  
She returned to her room and changed into a simple outfit of a pale blue cotton skirt that barely touched the floor and a light lavender peasant shirt. Juniper brushed her soft brown hair away from her face. Then she braided it and was happy to see it reach her shoulder blade when she tossed it behind her.  
  
Humming quietly, Juniper returned to the main room of her home. She had a lot of work to do today. But today felt different. It felt like no matter what she planned to do later, this stranger's awakening would interrupt everything. Juniper had her back to the living room portion of the small room. She was making her usual breakfast of fruit and a sweet cinnamon roll.  
  
Juniper was slicing up a cantaloupe-like melon when she heard the stranger shift restlessly in his sleep. She walked over to the sofa and found him fidgeting, yet still deeply asleep. He appeared to be embedded in a terrible nightmare and a light sheen of sweat covered his face. Juniper went back to her small table and wrung most of the water out of a washcloth.  
  
She pulled her rickety stool up to the sofa and began dabbing his face with the cool cloth. He seemed to calm down as she did this. Hopefully this nightmare has passed for good. I wonder what it was about. Juniper gently rubbed his cheek with the corner of the cloth and was amazed to see a tiny crack between his eyelids.  
  
She dropped the cloth entirely when he opened them completely. His eyes were the strangest color. They appeared to be…a deep dark red with a few golden-brown flecks. Juniper was brought out of her trance-like state by his sudden movements. He tightened his grip on her wrist and asked one simple question.  
  
"Who are you and where am I?"  
  
His voice was calm and level, yet Juniper was still speechless. Where had she seen that haunting eye color before?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Allen sprinted to a small grove of trees where a few horses were tied. He selected a strong looking mare who appeared fresh and ready to run.  
  
"Take me to her!"  
  
The soldier nodded and galloped off with Allen in close pursuit. The pair slowed as they approached a rocky valley unfit for horses. Allen and his companion dismounted and peered over the edge of the ledge they were standing on. Another man pulled himself up to the shelf Allen was standing on.  
  
"She's this way Milord."  
  
Without a second thought, Allen followed him over boulders and steadily down the valley. They came to a halt near the bottom.  
  
"The Lady is just around that outcrop of limestone Sir. I don't believe anyone has spoken with her just yet."  
  
"Thank you. Now go and send someone to fetch Millerna. Heaven knows how bad Hitomi is."  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
The soldier saluted Allen and took off back up the hill. Allen turned his attention back to the task at hand. He darted over a small stream running through the valley and around the mass of rock and there she was. Hitomi. A sigh of relief rattled all the way through his chest but suddenly got caught in his throat. Her breath was shallow and she had a gash on her shoulder. Allen fell to the ground and put her head in his lap in a vain effort to make her comfortable.  
  
"Hitomi? Can you hear me? Hitomi?!" An edge of panic showed in his voice. Allen's forehead crinkled in apprehension. What if she's too far gone? What if I can't save her?  
  
"Allen…" Hitomi's voice was weak, barely above a whisper.  
  
"Yes my love?"  
  
"You came… for me…" Gratitude radiated from Hitomi's eyes. Allen smiled at her. A faint smile pulled at the corners of Hitomi's mouth and his name crossed her lips. This time, it was inaudible.  
  
"I'm so sorry it took so long, but as we were searching for you Zaibach attacked and we lost Van and don't fret, we'll find him, but help is on the way. You are going to be all right." Allen did his best to try and reassure her. Hitomi barely acknowledged it with a tiny nod before she sank back in his arms in a dead faint.  
  
  
  
(A/N)- Yay! Wow… Van wakes up and Allen finds Hitomi! I never knew how much I like writing lil bitty cliff hangers at the end of each section. C'mon now, make me happy and review! Thanks! Sasha 


	5. Discoveries

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Escaflowne, I will say I do own Juniper cuz I do!  
  
(A/N)-My thanks goes out to Lady Venom, Scrawny Asian, Pailay, and the faithful Rinoa. You guys have made me so happy by reviewing!!! Thanks so much! Please keep reading and always review. The usual character's thoughts  
  
4.Discoveries…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm only going to repeat myself once. Who are you and where am I?!" The stranger growled with as much energy as he could muster. With it gone he collapsed back on to the sofa.  
  
"Please."  
  
Juniper had not yet broken eye contact with him. His eerie eyes were pleading with her. She shook her head in an effort to rattle her brain back into action.  
  
"Where would you like me to start?" Juniper asked numbly, the pieces hadn't all fallen back into place yet.  
  
"Where…" was all the stranger was able to say before his feeble voice gave out entirely.  
  
"I believe my humble home is situated somewhere between the Fanalia and Austuria border. I'm afraid I do not know the exact location or the distance to any town remotely small."  
  
The man nodded. Even if he could not speak, his eyes seemed to implore her to continue. Juniper shifted her gaze from him to her feet, which were nervously tucked under her skirt.  
  
"I… I have only lived here for three years… I live by myself with almost no visitors." She looked in his eyes again. "So I can't tell you who to speak to or which direction to head."  
  
He blinked a few times and an unsettling silence came between them. Juniper broke it with a cough that was mostly false.  
  
"My name is Juniper. No last name, er, none that I know of." She looked at her feet again. They crossed, then she fidgeted, and switched positions. She looked back up. " I know this all sounds really foolish, but it's the truth."  
  
Juniper got up and crossed the room. She filled a small clay mug with some of the water from the pitcher on the table. She handed it to him and he drank it gratefully. Finally after a few tense moments, he spoke.  
  
"I believe you…" He seemed to have recovered now. "Let me make the formal introduction. I am Van Fanel, King of Fanelia and I thank you for being here to assist me."  
  
The color drained from Juniper's face. This came as a shock to her. Not only had she been treating a member of the highest council in Fanelia, she had helped the King himself.  
  
"Shh… Relax. I just simply want to thank you for helping me out. That's all." Van spoke softly, like he would to a frightened child. He finally met her gaze, and saw something interesting. Her eyes were an intriguing shade of green. It was almost as if there was blue peeking through at the same time.  
  
"Your eyes… You're not exactly human, are you?"  
  
"No… Not exactly. I'm not really sure, but you have got to promise not to laugh. This will sound completely absurd but I beg you, this is truth."  
  
Van nodded. If at all possible, his face grew even more solemn in preparation for this peculiar bombshell.  
  
She looked at the door, wishing she could run away. But she couldn't. He was after all, the King. He could find her no matter where she ran. "I think I'm half elf…"  
  
His jaw dropped in astonishment. No one has seen an elf in centuries! Not to mention there being no records what so ever of any half elf. And I managed to crash land in a self proclaimed half elf's back yard…She was right, this is absurd.  
  
Van smiled at the irony of this thought and seeing this look, Juniper flushed. He doesn't believe me… He thinks me a fool and a liar to boot!  
  
A tear traced it's way down her cheek as she gave him one final glance, then she fled from the room. Van attempted to follow her, but his ribs groaned in protest and he dropped back to the sofa.  
  
(A/N)-sorry, this is probably the shortest chapter I've written yet. I wanted to get something posted, and the rest isn't quite ready yet. I promise though, the next one will be longer, we'll visit Allen/Hitomi and Merle/Millerna both in one chapter. I'm going on vacation next week, so I'll try to get the next chapter up asap after the 17th. Sorry about the long wait, but I promise, it should be worth it. Please continue to review! Sasha 


	6. Allen's Messenger

Disclaimer: I own..no, not Escaflowne...yes, Juniper. Kuna is also mine.  
  
(A/N): I'm terribly sorry it took as long as it has for me to get something posted. I meant to, but my muse Sparky took a vacation, I lost my computer, and haven't been able to type this up. I do realize it has been almost a year... I probably lost all my readers because it's been almost forever. I apologize so much! Here's a nice chapter for whoever's left. I do have more written tho, and ready to type up when I've got the time. Almost four written pages, breaks into like a few more chapters, including another really long Van one...its easier to write about him for some reason.... ANYHOW... Review pretty please, even tho I don't really deserve it!!  
  
character thoughts flashbacks  
  
6. Allen's Messenger.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Millerna walked alone down a drafty corridor. She had just finished reading a magnificent book on childhood illnesses. Maybe this year she could help more of the children. It was always so painful to see them suffer. A servant turned into the hall and looked around. Her eyes stopped on Millerna's form down the passage and she hurried towards Millerna. Millerna saw the servant coming and quickened her pace.  
  
Oh no! The only time they ever search for me is when someone has fallen near death's door. Who is it this time?! Millerna met the servant in from of a sold oak door.  
  
"Lady Millerna!"  
  
"Yes, what is it.I'm afraid I don't recall your name." Millerna smiled faintly, trying to make this as pleasant as possible.  
  
The servant blushed and replied, "My name is Kuneria. If you like you can call me Kuna. I haven't been here long, I apologize." She took a small step back and curtsied. Millerna gave this new servant a quick inspection. He hair was odd and most likely Kuneria's outstanding feature, to say the least. It was quite long or thick, Millerna couldn't tell which. It was kept neatly out of Kuna's face with an elaborate ponytail. The coloring was also startling. Kuneria's hair was so dark black, it almost had a dark navy tint to it.  
  
The only person who has hair that color...is Van..Hmm.. this IS odd. Perhaps it is the poor lighting in this corridor. Millerna mentally shook this thought away and continued her inspection. Kuna had a darker complexion than Millerna. It blended rather nicely with her hair. She had probably spent as much time outside now as she had as a child. Her eyes were a hazel color. This was not unusual and they seemed to reflect a fair amount of light.  
  
"Welcome Kuna. Why did you come to find me?"  
  
Kuneria smiled. The use of her nickname meant Millerna had not been offended by Kuna's poor court manners. "A soldier has just arrived with a message from the Knight Schezar. You are to meet with him within the hour after he has eaten and had a few moments rest."  
  
"Thank you Kuna."  
  
"My pleasure Lady Millerna."  
  
With that the two parted and Millerna went to find Merle. If anyone knew anything, the cat-girl would. Millerna continued until she reached the gardens. She walked down the pretty granite path until she reached Merle's favorite place. I was set back away from the castle and near the edge of a fence. This place was home to Merle's fishpond and numerous butterfly bushes  
  
Millerna walked underneath a wood arch that supported a rare species of flowering ivy. She nearly passed out laughing when she saw Merle. The cat- girl had picked a few flowers of various types and colors. Merle was balanced precariously on the ledge of the pond, looking like a flowery cupid. Millerna cleared her throat. Merle's crystal blue followed a butterfly that flitted over towards Millerna's arch.  
  
"Yes Millerna?" Merle had some how been able to keep the same pose and a totally straight face.  
  
"What are you doing?" Millerna repressed yet another giggle  
  
Merle sighed and set her flowers down on the ledge. "I was TRYING to catch butterflies on my nose. But SOMEONE interrupted me." She pretended to be deeply hurt and upset while sneaking a peak at Millerna's expression.  
  
Millerna just rolled her eyes. Some days Merle was all grown up, others she was a kitten again. "Do you know anything of this messenger sent by Allen?"  
  
Merle's pink hair swung back and forth violently. "Nope! All I know is I have been summoned too." Merle squealed. "Woo!!! Maybe Lord Van sent me a message!"  
  
Millerna sighed. Since Merle didn't know, nobody did. "Thanks Merle. I guess I'll see you later then. Best of luck with those bugs."  
  
"They aren't just any bugs, they're pretty for one thing-hey, where are you going?!"  
  
Millerna laughed. She'd been caught trying to sneak away. "Well, I would like to know what this man knows."  
  
Merle squealed again. "Woo!! That's a great idea! Let's go! Hurry up!" She sprang off towards the castle.  
  
Well, at least Merle is happy. Millerna frowned. I hope Allen is all right. I would die if any body has hurt him. He's been away too long. She inhaled deeply and caught a whiff of the flowers. A smile returned and she set off back to the castle. 


	7. Enter Allen and one unconscious Hitomi

Disclaimer: Escaflowne…still, not mine. Juniper however, belongs to me. She folds my laundry on weekends.

(A/N)- finally I'm back. I haven't quite figured out how often I'm going to update…daily is impossible, weekly is more like it. Sorry if you want a faster story, but I have carefully laid out plans for this one (as my buddy Pailay was oh so kind to point out) and it takes time…so enjoy!

character thoughts _flashback_

Chapter 7- Enter Allen and one unconscious Hitomi

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Allen sat in the dust in the bottom of a steep ravine. Hitomi's head lay in his lap, a futile effort of Allen's to make her comfortable. He brushed a few wisps of hair away from her eyes. What he wouldn't give to see her emerald eyes again… A shadow moved across her face and Allen glared at the source. A healer had approached the pair.

"We are prepared to move Miss Kanzaki now."

"Go ahead."

Ever so carefully Allen stood up. Six soldiers approached with a makeshift stretcher. Allen picked Hitomi up. Her head rolled to the side, exposing the cut on her neck. Hitomi was lucky; the wound was a mere inch away from her vein. Allen quickly set her down on the stretcher. A few rags were attached to it, to keep Hitomi safely secured. 

"Hurry now, the faster we get her cleaned up, the better off she'll be." Allen barked common sense orders at his men. Tension crackled through the air. The climb out of the ravine was going to be difficult.

Step by cautious step, the group made it up to the top. A tent had been set up in the clearing for Hitomi. She needed medical attention, and the healer wasn't going to cut it. Inside the tent, the healer prepared for Hitomi's arrival. A cot was placed near the back. A bowl of water, bandages, and a few herbs occupied a table. Hopefully Millerna was on her way. 

The healer moved slowly towards the door, trying to get an obnoxious fly outside. He parted the doors just in time to allow Hitomi's entourage to carry her inside. They set her down on the cot and the healer gasped. Hitomi's face had lost all color, making the blood seem even more bright and ugly. Allen growled at his soldiers and they practically ran out the door.

"How bad is it?" Allen turned his glare towards the healer.

"S-Sir I need to perform a b-basic check b-before I know."

"Quickly…Millerna is on her way and I want to know EXACTLY what is wrong."

"Uh…Okay. Could you please w-wait outside? Things will p-progress much faster."

Without a word Allen stalked out and sat down just outside the door. The healer worked feverishly…he knew Allen's lack of patience could turn deadly. He carefully wiped the dirt and blood off Hitomi's face and neck. Other than the jagged cut on her neck, she had a few bruises and many tiny scratches. He gently bandaged the large cut and gently cleaned up the scratches. 

The healer continued to give her the most basic care…if was all he could do. Hitomi was seriously injured and Millerna was her only hope. After an hour or so, Allen had worn a path in the grass; his thoughts were tearing him apart. He practically ran over when the healer opened the tent door. 

"How is she?" The healer motioned Allen inside. "It's not good. She has many scrapes and bruises, which will heal. There is a deep cut on her neck, from a poisoned knife or dagger of some sort." Allen frowned. Dilandau would pay dearly. "She is in a poison induced coma. Millerna should be able to find an antidote. I estimate a week before she's critically ill."

"Why can't she wake up?"

"Give it time. I believe Millerna will find a cure. But she was exhausted before she came to Gaea and our run in with Dilandau didn't help. You can keep watch over her, she may wake up sometime tonight, but I doubt it."

The healer spoke sadly. He knew Allen would stay whether he had permission or not. Allen nodded. He would be there when Hitomi woke up. "Thank you. You can rest now." The healer nodded and left. Allen pulled a chair up to her cot and stared at Hitomi. She looks so ghost-like. What if she slips past life? Right into death? Dilandau…Why didn't I get to her first?

__

Allen walked across the bridge of the airship to where Van stood searching for Hitomi. 

"We'll find her Van, no worries."

"_You know I can't help it. She left Gaea in a fit of rage. Now she's come back, but for what purpose?"_

Allen smiled inside, but kept his face solumn. He knew why Hitomi had come back..

"I'm sure things will all work out. You have bigger fish in the ocean though. What with Zaibach and the Dragon Slayers raising hell again."

Van looked at Allen mournfully. "Dilandau's not dead… I couldn't kill him. Selena, I mean."

Allen swallowed a lump in his throat. "Thank you Van. I know how many problems we've created for you."

Van smiled weakly. "Just get through it one day at a time…and help me find Hitomi before Dilandau does." 

The two men fell into silence. Allen patted Van on the back before he went back down below to his quarters. He quickly fell into a restless sleep. Van stayed on deck, looking for any signs of Hitomi, her last words echoing in his mind. "I can't believe I ever thought I loved you…" And the angry glare she gave him right before the white light took her off Gaea.

  
Now, a good month after she left, Van had seen a light come back from the Mystic Moon. He had been tempted to fly off by himself but that would have only made the situation worse. Allen and Van had already planned on investigating the rumors of Dragon Slayers in the south. Near Hitomi…

Van snapped back into the present when a piercing scream sliced through the air. Hitomi! She was in pain, some one was hurting her! The airship stuttered to a halt, there was something blocking it from continuing. Van ran to the back of the ship and looked down. His eyes grew as he took in the horrific sight.

Hitomi was on the ground, not moving and bleeding in the dust. Dilandau towered over her, his guymelef behind the pair. He was laughing...the insane maniac was laughing. Dilandau didn't stop laughing as his gaze rose to meet Van's. A dagger, dripping with fresh red blood was in his hand. Van almost leapt off the ship but was stopped by Dilandau's voice, magically amplified for all to hear.

"Stop. Come down here and she dies." Dilandau gave a signal and several other guymelefs de-cloaked and opened fire on the airship. Dilandau got into his guymelefs and flew up to join the fun. He jumped to the deck, abandoning his guymelefs to fight with Van. The two paced in a circle.

Tired of the game already, Dilandau lunged at Van. "You're going to pay!!"

The pair dueled, evenly; it was a well-matched fight. Van was the better trained of the two, but Dilandau had fire in his veins. An explosion rocked the ship and sent both men off balance. Dilandau recovered quickly and lunged again for Van's throat. He was thirsty for Van's blood. Dilandau giggled at the thought of Van's corpse lying on the deck, blood dripping off his sword and pooling on the deck.

Van stumbled away from the attack and was knocked off the airship by yet another explosion. Dilandau cackled as he watched his enemy fall. A third massive explosion rocked the ship and sent Dilandau tumbling to the deck. His head hit with a sickening thwack and he blacked out. Allen came running towards the fallen form of Dilandau...

Allen shook his head. He'd been over this scene so many times in his head. Each time Hitomi screamed. Each time Van fell. Each time was exactly the same. Allen sighed and turned to stare at Hitomi again, the same images flashing in his mind...

~*~*~*~*~

(A/N) Yippee!! Another chapter! Yea its been awhile, but I haven't stopped writing…more slowed down than anything. But review please, don't make me beg!


	8. MerleMillerna and VanJuniper

Disclaimer: if I owned Escaflowne…Juniper would be a _real _character, not just an OC

(A/N)- I'm back…again…not to be confused with the last time. Remember, I haven't seen very much Escaflowne, I've only seen a few episodes and read enough fics to be able to write this halfway decently. Please correct me if I'm obviously wrong. Pailay pointed out a plot hole…this fic happens after the series. Hitomi came back, had a fight with van about something really trivial, and left again. Assume no pairings from before worked out…basically that's it.

Character thoughts *emphasis_* _flashbacks will be noted_ ~*~*~*~ _change of location

Previously on Juniper Bushes: while out looking for Hitomi, Allen and Van run into Dilandau who sets the Crusade on fire. They find her, but wait! Dilandau already has her, poisons her, dumps her to fight with Van. Van is thrown overboard and he lands neatly in Juniper's juniper bushes. Dilly is kicked off the crusade and they land to save Hitomi. But there's a nasty poison so they send for Millerna. Van wakes up, finds out where he is, and passes out again. Merle and Millerna go to meet Allen's messenger….and we left off with Allen in the gully with Hitomi. Not sound familiar? Go back and read it again, you know you want to!_!

Chapter 8-Merle/Millerna then Van/Juniper

~*~*~*~*~

Millerna walked into the castle and was met by Merle. 

"C'mon Princess! We're talking to that guy now, let's go!" 

Merle clamped onto her wrist and pulled her down the hall at a rapid pace. Obviously, too fast for Millerna's taste.

"Merle! Quit it! Let go!" 

Merle kept going. No matter how much Millerna squirmed, tugged, or twisted, Merle's grip was like iron. Abruptly Merle cut to the left and continued down that passage. Merle squealed and stopped, causing Millerna to smash into her, nearly knocking the pair over. 

Merle giggled, "It's this door silly!" 

Millerna fussed with her clothes. Glaring at Merle, Millerna then turned her attention to the guard at the door. He was stifling his laughter quite well. 

"Right through here, Princess Millerna and Lady Merle." Merle made a face as she passed.

Millerna entered the room. To her surprise, it turned out to be one of the castle's smaller libraries. A few aged, but very comfortable chairs were the only furniture besides the walls filled with shelves and books. 

Merle had already made herself quite comfortable on one of the chairs opposite the only other person in the room. He was a soldier and no doubt one of Allen's. Millerna went and sat down by Merle. 

"Good day Princess Millerna and Lady Merle." The man smiled, he'd heard stories about these two. "My name is Fredric and as you probably know I'm Allen's messenger." 

Millerna nodded and cut right to the chase. "What message does he send?"

"Allen wishes for you to join him. I believe your medical skills are required."

"Is some one really hurt bad? Don't you have a doctor with you? Is it Lord Van?" Merle was frantic. "Is it? Is he hurt? Sick?"

Fredric waited the rant out. He had enough sense not to interrupt. 

Merle continued with no obvious intake of breath. "What happened to Allen? Why didn't he come himself? Why aren't they back yet? Where's Lord Van?!" 

Finally Millerna realized the messenger had stopped speaking and she promptly hushed Merle. Merle crossed her arms and glared, but didn't say anything.

"Please, we are just concerned for our friends." Millerna looked towards Fredric, waiting and hoping it wasn't Allen.

"As am I," he said. "The answer to your questions is yes, someone is critically injured. I really don't know the specifics of the injury. We do have a doctor of sorts, but he is not trained to handle anything like this. No, it is not Sir Allen or Lord Van. I do have more to tell you later though."

"Who is it? Who is so near death Allen would send for me rather than any of the others?" Millerna's question was implied as modest because all in the room knew that Allen was now only interested in the fastest aide.

"I believe it is the girl by the name of Hitomi." Fredric paused to read their expressions. Neither was particularly happy to hear this. Millerna was almost seething and Merle just looked annoyed. 

Frederic decided to continue. "We had finally found her when the Dragon Slayers captured her and started a fight. Dilandau poisoned her then set fire to the Crusade." He paused, not really wanting to be the one to break the news. "Van disappeared during the conflict and we still don't know his location."

Millerna's eyes burned. Allen wants me to help save Hitomi? Even though he knows how much I hate her. I can barely *tolerate* her in pleasant company…especially after she stole him away… The fire left her eyes and the gloom settled in. I've got to go anyway. Allen would not have anything to do with me if I didn't try. He might hate me if she dies! Millerna struggled to regain her composure, but Merle didn't even try.

Merle was in shock. "He's missing? Lord Van is missing?! You lost him!!? How on Gaea do you lose the King of Fanelia?!!!?" Frederic drew back. Merle was just about to slip into psycho kitty mode. 

"It was during the fight, with the Slayers," Fredric said quickly. "He was fighting Dilandau and an explosion knocked him off the ship."

"Is there anything else you have to tell us?" Millerna wanted so badly just to relieve some frustration on poor Fredric, but she knew enough to never kill the messenger. 

"No, other than that it's approximately a four hour ride due south. You will run into a few of our men when you get close." Frederic visibly relaxed a bit, still entirely too tense. His mission here was almost finished.

"Thank you, Fredric. You've helped considerably." Millerna regained her diplomatic composure. It would serve no purpose to vent her anger now. "Feel free to enjoy your stay here and make yourself comfortable for as long as you remain here." 

Millerna stood up and was quickly followed by first Merle, then Fredric. Fredric bowed as Merle and Millerna left the room. Merle ran off to plot and Millerna hurried to start packing her medical supplies. No doubt someone had already started packing the other necessities. It was going to be a long day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

Van awoke to the shrill shriek of a bolt of lightning slicing through the air. The thunder rattled the small hut and it felt as if the house would fall. He tested his ribs again. It appeared whatever Juniper had given him had worked its wonders. His ribs were a little sore but bearable. 

Van sat up and looked around. Juniper kept a cozy house, albeit a little messy. The walls were a pale gray and bunches of dried flowers were suspended everywhere. They gave her home the scent of a field of wildflowers, mostly because that's what they were. 

He slowly stood up and watched the lightning play games with his shadow. Van saw it bounce around erratically, but quickly grew tired of watching the flickering light. The lightning was almost constant enough to light the small room rather well. Another shadow appeared on the floor. Van looked up and saw Juniper standing there watching him. In an instant of blackness her amused look was replaced by a serious and concerned expression. 

"You shouldn't be up and moving yet." 

She spoke with an edge in her voice but flinched slightly as another peal of thunder shook her home. They were silent, trying to stare the other down in a clash of will power. A few tense seconds passed and felt like hours before Van finally made up his mind. He looked away, out the window.

Juniper caught the hint she should speak again. But weariness was creeping over her. Juniper was tired emotionally and physically. These unusual past few days had been trying and he owed her enough to speak first. She would not make the first move. Van realized he had to manipulate the pieces, so he chose to apologize.

"Juniper. I apologize. It's not my place to judge you and you have helped so much in my time of need."

Juniper's expression went from tired to indignant in mere seconds. Van had given her a formal apology that she was not used to hearing and thought was mocking. 

"You're right. You have no place to judge me and you should thank me for helping to heal your wounds. I don't care if you believe me or not, it doesn't matter. Once you leave I shall promptly forget about you." Juniper said evenly, perhaps even a bit snidely.

Van smiled, confusing Juniper even more. Why is the fool smiling? I just insulted him! 

Van kept smiling. A low roll of thunder cascaded past the house. It's almost eerie, he thought, Juniper's almost as stubborn as…Hitomi. Abruptly Van quit smiling.

Juniper also frowned. "What's wrong, is it your ribs?" 

He shook his head. "No, you reminded me of someone…very dear to my heart. But that doesn't matter, she clearly made up her mind."

Juniper was puzzled again. Was this a good or bad thing? The amount of light in Juniper's tiny home faded quickly as the storm dissipated. Van wobbled a bit as he heard Juniper moving around in the dark. 

All of a sudden, there was light before his eyes. Van blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted. Juniper had lit a candle and was laughing at his expression. Once Van's eyes had focused, he glared at Juniper. Her now aqua eyes sparkled with amusement. She had not laughed like this for quite awhile. 

  
"Something amusing you?"

"Nothing…you just look so…kingly…standing there all blinking…and confused." A mental sigh of relief, Juniper had almost called King Van Fanel of Fanelia cute…

Van shrugged and went to sit down. Juniper left the candle on the small table in the room and disappeared back into her room. The candle softly illuminated the entire place, throwing shadows of the wildflowers all over. 

Moments later she reappeared dressed in different clothing, but still almost exactly as the first time morning. Today Juniper wore a similar skirt, this one was a dark blue and her peasant shirt was a pale pink. Her hair was once again neatly braided and still reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. Van suddenly realized that she had come out to check on him before and had been dressed in clothes for sleeping. He mentally rebuked himself for not being decent enough to keep the conversation short. 

"How do your ribs feel this early in the morning?"

Van jumped at the noise of her voice. Juniper had practically sneaked up on him.   


"Much better," he said, quickly recovering his composure. "I've broken ribs before and they never healed this fast. What did you do?"

"First of all, you did not break your ribs, they were merely bruised," she stated plainly. And secondly, let's just say it's a family secret." Juniper took a moment to glance out the window at the light spill into the world before she continued. "It is almost morning, do you feel like getting up and helping or resting another day away?"

Van debated it mentally for a brief minute before he grinned. "I'll get up…I guess." He faked a disappointed smile and continued. "What do you want me to help with?"

"Well, until it gets lighter out, we're stuck here. No use hunting for plants in the pitch black. You could start now, if you really wanted to."

"Start…now? But it's too dark, you said so yourself!"

Juniper grinned, having caught Van in his own game. "Not in here it's not."

"Fine fine. What should I look for first?"

"Find me…the freshest red clovers in here."

Van nodded as he stepped closer to the flowers and started analyzing the plants. Juniper decided to take a seat and fix a hole she had discovered in one of her older skirts. After a good ten minutes of carefully analyzing each and every bunch of flowers, Van stopped looking and went to sit by Juniper who was still working on the skirt.

"It's not here is it?"

As soon as she met his eyes, he knew he was right. "No, it isn't," she admitted with a sly smile. "But I do need to get more and a few others." She glanced out a window. "Good, that took enough time for the sun to rise enough to see properly!" Van nodded as she rose from the sofa. Juniper went back into her room to put the skirt away and retrieve her twin daggers and cloak. 

"This is your last chance to stay here and rest…." She trailed off, unsure if he still felt up to moving around so much.

"I'm coming, wouldn't want to waste that flower identification training."

Juniper and Van left her house, shutting the door behind them.

~*~*~*~*~

(A/N) Wowza, another 5 pages by my count and spacing. We got to check on almost everyone except for Allen and Hitomi…but their time will come. Now it is your time…to review of course! More reviews=more posted chapters. Because I *do* have more written, just not typed or posted. So review! Make me want to post more often! 

Sasha


End file.
